Rising Shadow
by Rejected Acceptance
Summary: A young dragon and his sister begin a new semester at Dragon Academy where they will make new friends, learn their classes, and begin their training. While there at school, the young dragon discovers secrets as he tries to find out what happened to his father, a legendary hero that disappeared a long time ago.
1. A New Journey

**Author's Note: I do not own anything Spyro related. All I own are my OC's and this story. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Revan? Honey, wake up. It's time."

A young dragon woke up to the sound of his mother's voice. The dragon had black scales, a dark blue underbelly and wings, silver colored horns and claws, and a pair of blue eyes. He slowly opened his eyes to the sight of his mother, Elaine, standing before him. The elder dragon had slate grey scales, a black underbelly and wings, ivory horns and claws, and purple eyes.

"Mom? Wh-What time is it?"

"It's 7:30. Get up, young one. I have to take you and Omni to the Academy."

Revan sighed and said, "Alright." His mother smiled and pecked his cheek before leaving her son's room. Revan rubbed his eyes after taking his blanket off of his body. Hopping off of his bed, the dragon shook himself awake. He did a bit of stretching and flapping his wings. The boy looked out his window and smiled at the sight of the morning sun rising over the horizon. "Looks like a good day," Revan said to himself. Remembering what his mother said, the dragon sighed.

A week ago, Revan and his family received letters that revealed that it was time for the young dragon and his sister to begin their training and studies at Dragon Academy. His sister and mother were excited. For Revan, however, he was a bit confused. His mother had homeschooled his sister and him for years, and Revan never remembered signing up to go to the school. However, Elaine thought that it was best for her children to go. Knowing his mother, there was no exceptions.

Revan looked away from the window and began walking to meet his mother and sister. He left his room and went to the kitchen, where his mother and sister eating breakfast. "Morning, sleepyhead," Omni said with a smile. The boy's younger sister had silver scales, a pink underbelly, and like her mother, ivory horns and claws with a pair of purple eyes. Revan responded, "Good morning to you, too." He hopped onto a chair and ate from the plate his mother had set for him. After swallowing a bite of her food, Elaine asked, "So, are you two excited for school?"

Omni said happily, "I am!" Her brother, however, responded with a "Meh." Elaine looked at her son and asked, "What's wrong? Don't you want to go to the Academy?" With a sigh, Revan said, "I don't mind going. It's just I'm not that ecstatic as Omni over here." The little dragon nodded her head in agreement with her brother. Their mother gave Revan a smile and said, "Just think of what you could learn at the Academy. Plus, you'll make new friends and get to see places you've never been before."

Nodding his head, Revan said, "Well, I'll try to make the best of it, Mom." Smiling again, Elaine said, "That's my boy. Now, come on little ones. We have much traveling to do." As their mother got up and prepared to leave, Omni looked towards her brother and said, "Don't worry, big brother. I'm sure it'll be fun!" Rolling his eyes, Revan replied, "Easy for a six-year-old to say."

After breakfast, the family went outside. They lived in a small village called Erol Peak among other dragons. A tiny settlement, it was a friendly and quiet place to live. The village was built near a river and forest in the mountains. As the family was leaving the village, the other dragons waved goodbye to their friends and neighbors who they had known for a long time. The fact that Revan and Omni were homeschooled for most of their lives, they never really did explore beyond the borders of their home. However, today was the day they would finally leave home to explore the world.

Elaine and her children had traveled to the end of the village, which led to the peak for which the village got its name. Instead of traveling on foot to the Academy, the family was traveling by flying. "Ok, little ones. Just like I taught you," Elaine said. Both Revan and Omni spread their wings out as they got close to the edge of the cliff. Looking over the edge, Revan saw the earth below. "Well, that's not building any confidence," Revan said as he looked down. Omni giggled at her brother's response and Elaine said, "Don't fret, my child. As long as you do what I've taught you, you'll be fine." The boy looked at his mother and nodded his head. Elaine spread her wings and said, "Ok, now. 1...2...3!"

The family leapt over the cliff and fell a few feet before flying. Omni was laughing the entire time, and Revan let out a huge sigh of relief as they flew smoothly. They lined up with their mother, who said, "Alright, children. Now follow me." The young dragons nodded their heads and followed their mother.

* * *

Later...

After a few pit stops and five hours of flying, the family had reached their destination: Dragon Academy.

The school looked like a mixture of both a temple and a castle. From the sky, it seemed like a small building, but upon seeing the Academy as they got closer, it turned out to be quite a large school. The family saw many other dragons in what they assumed to be the front of the school. Elaine and her children soared down and gently touched the ground as they landed.

"It's so big," Omni exclaimed as she saw the large building ahead of them. "It really is," Elaine said in agreement. Revan nodded in response. Looking around, the boy saw that many of the parents were leaving. Revan was a bit confused and asked, "Uhh, Mom? Why are the parents leaving so early?"

Elaine sighed and said, "Well, if I remember correctly, the parents are supposed to drop off their children. You'll have to go to the grand hall by yourselves." Looking up at her mother, Omni asked, "You're not coming with us, Mommy?" Shaking her head sadly, Elaine said, "I'm afraid not, child. And since I won't be around, Revan, you are responsible for both yourself and your sister." Nodding his head, the boy said, "Yes, ma'am."

The elder dragon hugged her children tightly and said, "I'm so proud of you two. And I know your father would be proud too. I love you, my children." Hugging their mother back, the young dragons said, "I love you too, Mom." Elaine smiled at her son and daughter one more time. She waved at them as she flew off back home. Watching her leave, Omni said, "I'm gonna miss Mommy." Putting an arm around his sister, Revan said, "Me too, Om."

The little dragon smiled at her brother and said, "Come on! Let's go to the grand hall." Omni ran off toward the school and Revan said, "Omni, wait!" However, his sister was already too far ahead to hear him. Revan sighed as he looked back at the sky. Turning his gaze toward the Academy, Revan said, "Well, every journey begins with a step."

That being said, the young dragon began walking to his new home, ready to begin a new chapter in his life...


	2. Settling In, Part 1

Revan sighed as he tried to find where his little sister had gone. He knew he had to go to the grand hall, but being new to the Academy, Revan was sure it was only a matter of time until he ran into someone who could help him find his way.

Unfortunately, Revan had been lost for 10 minutes and counting. The young dragon growled angrily as he kept trying to find his way around, but to no avail. "Great. First day and I'm already lost. I saw this from a mile away, and yet, I do nothing to avoid it. I thought I was smarter than this..."

By luck, as Revan turned around another corner, he saw a large door ahead with a sign above that read, "Grand Hall." The boy raised a brow and said, "Well, that's coincidental." As he began to walk towards it, he heard what sounded like talking. A lot of talking. "What in the world's going on in there?" Using his paw, Revan pushed the large door forward and was amazed at what he saw.

His eyes fell upon many other dragons who he assumed were attending classes as well. "There's so many," Revan muttered quietly to himself as he walked through the crowded hall. Seeing numerous dragons, it reminded the boy of his sister. A bit worried, Revan walked faster as he searched for Omni. Luckily, there was a way of communicating with her. When the two siblings were younger, they played hide-and-seek in the forest. If one got lost and wanted to be found, they made a "call" that would allow the other to know where they were.

Revan tilted his head up and whistled. At first it was a low whistle, but then it became a high whistle. Suprisingly, it didn't catch any of the other dragons' attention, but it didn't matter to Revan as he looked around for Omni. Within a few seconds, the boy spotted his sister who was wandering around. Revan said his sister's name loud enough for her to hear him. The young silver dragoness turned her head and smiled as she saw her older brother. "Revan, there you are! I was looking for you!"

"Yeah, well, apparently you don't know the definition of wait," Revan said to remind Omni about earlier. The dragoness bowed her head and said sadly, "Sorry." Feeling a little bad, her brother responded, "That's alright, kiddo." Omni giggled and replied, "Ok," as she hugged Revan. The boy chuckled and hugged his sister. They stopped once they heard someone giggling nearby. "Aww, that's sweet."

Revan and Omni turned to face a dragoness who appeared to be around the boy's age. She had navy scales, a grey underbelly and wings, gold horns and claws, and a pair of bright blue eyes. She stepped forward and said, "I'm sorry for giggling, but I think it's nice to see a brother and sister getting along." Smiling, Revan said, "It's fine. Omni and I have a pretty good relationship. I'm Revan, by the way." Giving the two siblings a pretty smile, the dragoness said, "My name is Aurora. You know, I don't think I've seen you two around here. Are you both new?"

Before Revan could speak, Omni spoke up and said, "Yep! Revan and I are new to the Academy!" Giggling a bit, Aurora responded, "Well, it's nice to meet some new faces around here. So where are you two from?" The boy spoke quickly and said, "We're from Erol Peak. It's not really well known, mainly because it's in the mountains." Aurora's eyes lit up with interest and asked, "What's it like up there?" Rubbing the back of his neck, Revan replied, "Uhhh, well, it's not much, but home is home." The teenage boy and girl laughed a bit and smiled. For the boy, he took a liking to Aurora. Just before he could speak again, a voice spoke out.

"Sorry! Excuse me! Outta the way please! Life or death situation going on here, please move!"

Revan, Aurora, and Omni turned their heads and saw the crowd of dragons moving out of the way of what they assumed was another dragon. The splitting of the large crowd got closer to the three and out of the group, a yellow scaled dragon made his appearance as he tripped in front of them. "Ooof!"

The three dragons looked down at the yellow boy. He was a bit smaller than Revan, but was around his age. His underbelly was a pale yellow as well as his wings. He had black horns and claws, and his eyes were green. He looked up at the three, gave a nervous smile and said, "Hello."

"Hey," Revan responded. "May I ask why you're down there?" With a grin, the yellow dragon said, "Oh, you know, the usual. Running away, falling, and talking to strangers." His response made Revan chuckle and helped the boy up. "Thanks. I'm Gustavo. Or Gus if you prefer that." Nodding his head, the dark dragon replied, "No problem, Gus. I'm Revan, that's Aurora, and the little one is my sister Omni."

Smiling, Gus said, "Hi guys." At the same time, Aurora and Omni said, "Hi." Turning his gaze towards his new friend, Revan asked, "Why were you running away? Trouble?" Scratching his neck, Gus said, "Well..."

"Where is that little twerp?!"

"Oh crap," Gus said as he hid behind Revan. "What are you doing," the dark dragon asked. "Shh! Just...if he asks, don't tell him where I am!" Revan sighed and looked toward the crowd of dragons, who parted again and soon, a tall and muscular red dragon with an orange underbelly and wings, yellow horns and claws, and brown eyes, came marching towards the boy and his friends. "Have you seen a small, electric wimp who was running through here?"

"No," the three lied simultaneously. The red dragon growled and said, "When you see him, tell him he's a dead dragon if he ever goes nearby Haily again. Got it?!" Speaking for the group, Revan said calmly, "Sure." The hothead turned around and left angrily. "Is he gone," Gus asked from Revan's shadow. "Yeah, he's gone," Omni spoke up, a little shaken by their recent encounter. Stepping out of his friend's shadow, Gus said, "Whew. That was a little too close."

A bit annoyed and angry at the situation he was put in, Revan turned and faced Gus. "Mind telling me what that was all about?!" Nervously chuckling, the electric dragon responded, "Well, I might have been seen talking to a girl he likes. And apparently he's one to get jealous too quickly." Giving Gus a look of pity, Aurora said, "It's okay. But you should probably be careful next time." The relieved electric boy nodded his head.

All of a sudden, a loud horn was heard and every dragon turned their heads toward the sound and saw a group of elder dragons making their way through the hall and toward what was assumed to be the teacher's table. The elders settled into their chairs, and the headmaster, who was an old, orange dragon, spoke loudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please sit."

Every young dragon obeyed and sat to listen to what the headmaster had to say...


	3. Settling In, Part 2

**Author's Note: Sorry for the very long wait. As a heads-up, could be a while before another chapter is posted.**

* * *

The headmaster took a deep breath before speaking.

"Good day to you all, young ones. I am Eyro. For those of you returning, welcome back. As for the newest arrivals, welcome to Dragon Academy. I look forward to another year with each and every one of you, students and staff alike. It is very nice to see you all. Eager to learn, excited to meet faces both familiar and new, and perhaps happy to be here in general. There is so much to look forward to this year. The Autumn Festival, the Solstice Ball, and the annual Champion Tournament, just to name a few," Eyro said.

Many of the students nodded in agreement with the headmaster and smiled at his words. Some of the other teachers and members of the staff smiled as well. "But other than the activities we have and celebrate, there are also our studies which will prepare you all for the end of the year exams," Eyro continued. Some of the students got nervous while others slightly winced at the mention of "studies." The elder headmaster noticed and said, "For those of you who are worried, do not fear. As long as you work hard and study, those exams are nothing but a mere challenge in which you will prevail over."

The elder's words seemed to not just calm down, but also strengthen the dragons' confidence in themselves. Eyro smiled. "Now, to speak about some of the guidelines, here is Helena." A younger, dark purple dragoness walked up to the stand. She thanked Eyro and stood before all the students. Some of the young male dragons' jaws dropped at her beauty.

In a sweet voice, she said, "Hello and good day to you all. I'm Helena and I am a teacher of art. Now, as Headmaster Eyro said, I will speak about the guidelines. While you are here learning and socializing, most of you understand to respect and obey the rules, but this is to serve as a reminder and a warning. First off, when you get to your rooms, there will be a book that will tell you about the student code of conduct. Please read it as soon as you get to your room. Secondly, you are to understand and respect the rules. Thirdly, if you go against one of the rules, you will be given a warning and further refusal of the rules may lead to serious consequences."

Some of the students nodded while others just seemed to roll their eyes. Helena raised a brow and said, "Did I mention that breaking too many rules not only gets you into trouble, but you could be expelled as well and may never be allowed to enter the Academy ever again?" The ignorant students gulped and paid attention. Helena smiled and continued, "Good. Now, I'll let Carver take over."

Helena left the stand and a dark blue dragon took place. He appeared around Helena's age and cleared his throat before speaking. "Good day. I'm Carver and I will tell you the last of the news before you're all dismissed to the dorms. Now, I just want to let you know that for the first week of school, there will be no classes since we want every student to get comfortable with the Academy. Starting next week however, classes will begin. Tomorrow, the students will given their class schedules. Other than that, enjoy your stay and education. Headmaster Eyro, the stand is yours."

Carver left the stand and Eyro took his place again. "Thank you Carver. Now, that we have somewhat settled in, there are a few more announcements I like to make. After you get your schedules, you will also be given a list of supplies to gather for your classes. The nearby town should provide what you need. If you need to get some currency, check with the bank or you can work for some of the townfolk. They need some a few extra hands and they're happy to pay any student willing to help. Finally, have a nice day. Dismissed."

The young dragons got up and clapped. A few fired their respective elemental breaths into the air. As the elements and clapping died down, all of the students began to leave the hall to find their rooms, hang out with friends new and old, and to explore their school to which so many students took pride in.

And for a small group of dragons, it would be a year to always remember.


	4. The First of Many Things to Come

The students of the Academy explored their school, seeing the classrooms, courtyards, and other areas of interest. Most of the student body, returning pupils of the Academy were happy to be back while the new children were absorbing their surroundings and learning more about their school.

However, four familiar dragons were looking for their dorms. Revan, Omni, Aurora and Gus were trying to find their rooms. "Man, I gotta say. Running from angry, jealous boyfriends sure gets you tired out," panted out the electric dragon. "Maybe you wouldn't be so tired if you didn't hit on his girlfriend, Gus," Revan pointed out as he looked around. Chuckling, Gus responded, "Yeah, yeah."

"Maybe he's just a meanie," Omni suggested and Aurora responded with a nod and a giggle. "Some boys are like that," Aurora told the young dragoness and as Revan heard his friend, he sighed and shook his head. "Where will I be when she starts dating," he wondered.

As the thought died down, the dragons found Hershel Hall, the main area where the dorms were located. The children were in the large living room in which the students socialized. The four dragons browsed through the building, seeing other dragons and their fellow students converse with one another. "There's so many," Omni spoke, being interested in knowing just how many dragons were attending school. In a few minutes, Aurora pointed out, "Hey guys, I think this is it."

Aurora and the others saw where the dorms had separated into two sections. One where all the boys resided and the other in which girls stayed. Looking at his little sister, Revan said, "Well, Omni. Looks like this is where we go our own ways." The little dragoness hugged her older brother who in return, hugged back. Gus smiled at them and Aurora giggled. "I'll take care of her," the navy dragoness said before guiding the younger dragoness to the girls' dorm. "Bye Revan," Omni spoke before leaving.

"See you later, sis," Revan responded in watching his sister leave. He sighed and continued, "I hope she'll be okay." Patting his friend's shoulder, Gus spoke, "No worries, dude. I think Aurora can take care of her. She seems trustworthy." Revan nodded as an agreement his friend's statement. Before heading down to find a dorm room, the dragons were told to grab their bags, which happened to be in a large pile of luggage. After half an hour, both Revan and Gus found their belongings and proceeded to find a dorm.

A couple of minutes later, both boys found one. The room was quite big to the point where both friends considered they could take in an extra roommate, however, rules required only two dragons per room.

The school appeared to have exquisite taste. Wooden floors, silk rugs, cypress wooden desks and chairs, bulletin boards, and lamps had decorated the room, giving a warm feeling of being home. Two beds, one by a bookcase and a desk and the other bed was next to a window with a view of the nearby forest and mountains in the distance. Being the more studious one, Gus took the bed next to the wooden furniture while Revan went to his bed by the casement.

It would take about an hour or so, but Revan and Gus finished unpacking and decorating their dorm with a few items brought from home. Revan had brought some sketchpads, a painting stand, a few rolls of canvas and some oil paints while Gus filled the bookcase with books he had bought from various shops and set some mathematical tools along with some pencils on the desk. Both boys stood by the door and looked upon their room with pride.

"I got a feeling this will be a great year," Gus said and to which Revan responded, "I hope so." Afterwards, they both noticed that the day had become night and chose to sleep to wake up early to look around the school some more. While the electric dragon had fallen asleep easily, his friend did not and spent almost an hour staring at the moon from his window, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Next morning, Revan and Gus gathered with Aurora and Omni in the Main Hall. They conversed learning of where each other was from and what their interests and hobbies were. It turned out that Gus was from Hurricos and Aurora was from Warfang. The electric dragon explained that his home was always undergoing constant thunderstorms, but luckily the long living residents of the land, the Electrolls, had created machines to sustain and use the power of the lightning strikes to supply energy across Hurricos. As for the fire dragoness, she described Warfang as a beautiful city and a lovely place to live in. Both Revan and Omni were amazed at where there friends had come from and hoped to visit these places when they were older.

As they continued their conversation, they stopped once they heard a commotion and looked to see a small crowd surround a dark orange dragon and a glacier blue dragoness who seemed to be in an argument. Before it could go any further, an olive green dragon stepped in and separated the two before it could go any further. "Nova! Isabella! This better stop right now," he commanded just as the two students almost fought. "She's a shrewd girl, Mercer! Nobody cares about her," Nova insulted which led to the ice dragoness replying, "Come here, you little cockroach!" Sighing, the green dragon pushed both away from each other and said, "Just stop! Both of you, get back to your rooms!" The fire and ice dragons stared at each other before leaving the room.

An amethyst dragon walked over to Isabella to see if she was okay, only to brush her off as ice dragoness walked away. Mercer noticed and shook his head before coming over to speak to the amethyst girl.

Being an observer, Revan only thought, _Got a feeling this won't be the only fight._

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, everybody. Anyways, I hope to get the next chapter up and running soon, so I'll work on it as best as I can. Anyone who spots the references to the Spyro games gets a hypothetical high five!**

**Until next time,**

**RA.**


	5. Igniting a Spark

Only an hour had past ever since the four dragons witnessed the earlier commotion between Nova and Isabella. They decided to look around the Academy to shake off the argument as well as to become more familiar with the school.

As the group walked through the halls with Revan and Aurora leading Gus and Omni, the two in front talked about the earlier confrontation between their fellow students.

"So, what do you think they were fighting about," Revan asked to see what his friend thought about the argument.

"Based on what Nova said, it may seem that Isabella may not have many friends or none at all. I know that sounds harsh, but sometimes the truth is that someone may not have friends is because of themselves," Aurora explained her opinion.

"Sounds like a pretty legitimate answer," Gus spoke, agreeing with the navy dragoness while Revan added, "Yeah, sounds true. But doesn't everybody deserve a friend, at least one?"

"I do," Omni exclaimed happily and caused the other three to smile as they continued to walk. After a bit of exploring, they found a lovely and peaceful courtyard. Like the main room in Hershel Hall, other dragons could be found talking, but unlike the hall in which there were some constrictions, there were few for outdoors. Some dragons demonstrated their elemental abilities with each other, some played around with a ball or trying to catch butterflies, and others found the courtyard to be a place to rest, given away that some students were laying under the shade of the giant trees.

Being young and energetic, and with her older brother's permission, Omni joined in on a game of catch with some of the other younger dragons. Revan, Aurora and Gus watched the children play as they sat by one of the trees. "She seems very happy," Aurora claimed with a smile, to which Revan responded, "Yeah. There aren't many other dragons her age back in Erol Peak. Mostly Elders."

"No worries, dude. I think she'll be just fine," Gus spoke and seemed to reassure his friend. Revan smiled and nodded, only for the positive curve on his face to fade when he saw Nova and a few of his friends scaring away other students from one of the spots under another tree. "Geez, what a jerk. Has he ever heard of manners," Gus asked in a sarcastic manner as he also witnessed the actions of Nova and his friends. "I guess not," the black dragon added on.

"Sometimes, people aren't sure who to blame for why some people come out as they are. Some blame society, some blame bad influences, or they might even accuse the parents," the navy dragoness explained as she observed the hothead. "Maybe. If it were parents, it may come from one alone, or both," Gus claimed before stretching out his wings. Revan remained silent, the subject of parents reminding him of his own. Elaine, his mother, had raised her children mostly by herself, but from his younger years, the dragon remembered his mother explaining that even though his father wasn't there, he was in some way. If only Revan knew where his father was...

"Revan? You there, buddy," Gus joked as he poked at his roommate's shoulder. "Huh? What," Revan spoke as if he were taken out of a trance. "You've got nothing to add on," Aurora asked while raising a brow at her friend. The black dragon shook his head and said, "Maybe it's just the person themselves. You can't always blame the kid for turning out the way they are." A bit amazed at their friend's wisdom, both Aurora and Gus nodded before hearing a small commotion.

"Give us the ball!"

"Please!"

"That's our ball!"

The three look to see the young dragons pleading to have their ball back from a tall, dark orange dragon. Aurora shook her head. "First, that poor girl and now the kids? I'm not sure how he finds this any fun or humorous," she spoke as Gus sighed and said, "I guess we'll never know. Right, Revan? Revan? Where'd he go?" Both dragons looked for their third friend until they noticed him walking over to the situation. Before they could wonder why, they saw a small, familiar dragoness who was part of the children's group. "Oh, boy," they both said simultaneously.

* * *

"I'm sorry, what was that," Nova teased the children who were looking at the bigger dragon with sad eyes, hoping to get their precious toy back.

"Please," one young boy spoke. "We were playing with that ball. We just want it back."

"I've no absolute idea what you're talking about," Nova joked with a mischievous grin as he held the green ball behind him.

"It's the one you have in your hand. Mister, please just give it back," another youngling pleaded before Nova laughed and his friends did so as well. "Seriously, what ball? I haven't seen a ball around here. You all must be imagining it," the dark orange dragon continued to tease which kept making the children sad.""

"Just give it back, you meanie," demanded a small dragoness who seemed fed up with Nova's jokes. A bit angered, Nova looked down at the silver dragoness with furious eyes. "What did you just say?"

Being courageous, Omni said, "Just give it back!" Now mad, Nova winded the ball back as if he was going to toss it right at the young girl, but he stopped once her heard someone say, "Put the ball down." He looked up to see a black dragon about his age walk up. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do, make me," Nova said as he stared sternly at the newcomer.

"I will if I have to," Revan spoke as the kids moved aside to let him through. Omni was happy to see her big brother, yet a bit afraid as well since she was scared something might happened. Luckily, she felt a reassuring paw on her shoulder and looked to see Aurora and Gus come by.

"Is that a threat," Nova demanded as the other boy walked up and spoke, "More like a warning. Give the ball back and we can both go back to what we were doing before," Revan replied before both came face to face with each other. Chuckling, the bully moved up slightly and said, "You must have guts if you think I'm going to do what you say." Sighing and shaking his head, Revan responded, "There's no need to get physical. Just give the kids their ball back."

"I suggest you walk away right now before you regret it, pal," Nova threatened. In response, Revan claimed, "Don't do this." With a smirk on his face, the hothead urged, "Go ahead, make the first move." Looking Nova in the eye, the calmer dragon spoke, "Last chance, don't even think about it."

Before anything could happen, one of the Elders came by and asked, "What's going on?" In order to avoid further trouble, Nova changed his attitude and said, "Nothing, sir. Just having a talk with my buddy here." Being suspicious, the Elder stayed there until Nova gave the ball back to the children who ran off to play again.

"You have no idea who you're messing with, pal. I've got a lot of problems, but you just made your way to the top of the list. I'll see you around," Nova muttered to make his new enemy aware of his situation. In response, Revan replied, "Yeah, you will," without making a single blink. Nova growled and left with his friends following him. Aurora and Gus came over to their friend and spoke their opinions.

"Dude, that was kinda scary, but damn, that was cool," Gus said, complimenting and praising Revan's actions before Aurora spoke. "That was brave, but foolish, Revan. What if you got into a fight?"

Sighing, Revan replied, "Look, it was pretty stupid, but there was no other way. I'm glad the Elder showed up before it got out of hand." Looking at his little sister and her friends, he smiled and continued, "But hey, at least they got their ball back." Gus laughed while Aurora giggled, agreeing with the black dragon who chuckled in response. Omni rushed over and hugged her big brother. "Thank you so much, Revan! The other kids think you're cool!" Revan weakly smiled with slight embarrassment as his friends laughed.

"You get a ball back for some kids, you're a hero," Revan muttered as he hugged his sister back. _Just another day of being a big brother, _he thought.


End file.
